Intermezzo
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Oneshot. Mishiro narrado por Hikari: Sabía que había algo en Koushiro, algo que no conseguía descifrar. Pero lo que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido es que ese algo pudiera ser Mimi.


Pasé un rato más que agradable escribiendo este fic. Rompió mi sequía, así que me gusta por eso. Es un mishiro narrado por Hikari. Al principio quería usar a Taichi, pero tras unos párrafos pensé que un tono más dulce quedaba mejor.

Aconsejaría **no** leerlo si estás buscando puro romance, tampoco si buscas puro drama.

_**Intermezzo**_

Takeru trató de enseñarme a ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Desesperó. Yo no entendía el porqué.

Ahora sé cuál fue el problema. No es que no sea capaz de verlo, no, pero el hecho de que lo vea tampoco significa que ignore al otro lado.

La intimidad es complicada. Cuando una persona llega a conocerte mejor que tu misma (en algunos aspectos, al menos), se puede sentir demasiado extraño, yo lo siento así. Por eso, desde hace un tiempo encuentro que me gusta estar sola, a veces. Incluso en las fiestas. Esto es un problema porque, desde hace algunos años, cada vez somos menos en nuestras cenas y salidas. Curiosamente, buscar un momento de soledad se complica en grupos pequeños. Se nota demasiado y todos creen que te pasa algo malo. Ese fue el motivo por el que empecé a conocer más a Koushiro Izumi. Compartíamos esa necesidad. Caminaba a su lado, sabiendo que no hacía falta intercambiar muchas palabras. Yo le observaba como si estuviese en una exposición de fotografía, estudiando los detalles. Nunca alzaba las cejas, tan solo fruncía los labios a veces y siempre tragaba saliva cuando alguien sugería ir a bailar. Lo más extraño de él es que nunca se fijaba en los ojos de las personas con las que se cruzaba. Era como si tuviese miedo de encontrarse con una mirada familiar. O será que me gusta pensar demasiado.

No sé cuando fue, quizás desde siempre, pero noté que el silencio de Koushiro no se debía a una simple elección. No se apartaba para poder pensar a gusto, lo hacía porque realmente no quería que le obligasen a pensar en nada. Yo me limité a respetar su opción. Me pareció lo correcto.

Marzo del año pasado, Koushiro aceptó un trabajo en otro país, y con eso nuestro grupo se redujo una vez más. Traté de ver el lado positivo, como Takeru insistía. Iba a ser una gran oportunidad para él, iba a descubrir mundo, desarrollarse, quizás hasta conociese a su futura mujer, dijimos. Me di cuenta de cómo, al mencionar aquello, Koushiro sonrió por primera vez en meses, ocultando el labio superior con su gesto. Era el tipo de sonrisa que menos me gustaba de las suyas, no sé si alguien más pensó lo mismo.

Además, dijo Takeru, hacía algún tiempo que no nos lo pasábamos tan bien, estaba siendo una despedida memorable. Yo no pude evitar fijarme en que no habíamos necesitado juntar dos mesas como antaño.

Alguien sugirió ir a bailar.

No recuerdo mucho más de aquel día. Habíamos cenado en el barrio en el que Koushiro vivía, al sur de la ciudad, así que se fue caminando hacia casa. Takeru y yo decidimos ir andando unas cuantas paradas de metro antes de cogerlo. Yamato se ofreció a llevarnos en coche, pero dijimos que no. Takeru dice que hay algo en los besos callejeros que no hay en nada más. Y yo le concedo el capricho.

Aquella noche vimos a Koushiro sentado en un columpio cerca de la estación. Lo saludamos con la mano, casi lo hicimos con miedo, paralizados, como si viésemos un fantasma. Koushiro no contestó. Intercambié una mirada con Takeru, le cogí de la muñeca y bajamos las escaleras. Sabíamos que no podíamos entender lo que acabábamos de ver, que su mundo no era el nuestro y en su noche estaba solo.

Por el camino me lo repetí tantas veces que decidí no volver a pensar en ello, no eran mis asuntos. Y funcionó, hasta la semana pasada. Tampoco hablamos con Koushiro en este tiempo. En grupo, alguna vez alguien menciona su nombre y alguno de nosotros tiene pedazos de información de su vida, bien pueden ser inventos, o suposiciones. Lo cierto es que para mí no significan nada si no puedo ver si ha empezado a intercambiar miradas por la calle.

Lo que más me gusta de las fotografías es que las mentiras son casi impecables. Podemos sonreír un segundo, esperar al clic, y seguir discutiendo. Podemos acercar las cabezas con alguien con quien nunca se nos ocurriría acercar ideas. Tantas cosas que nunca se descubrirán... He observado tantas imágenes que creo haber desarrollado una habilidad especial para detectar este tipo de mentiras. Una intuición visual, si eso existe. Sabía que había algo en Koushiro, algo que no conseguía descifrar. Pero lo que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido es que ese algo pudiera ser Mimi.

Mi hermano opina que, pese a ser tan observadora, a veces soy la última en enterarme de las cosas. Al parecer, no era un secreto que Mimi y Koushiro se habían comido a besos en los portales, o que entrelazaban las manos bajo las mesas. Sé que si le hubiese preguntado directamente el motivo de su silencio, lo hubiera sabido. Hay cosas que una imagen no enseña. Pero quién, de todos los que se rieron de mí, les hubiera relacionado.

Mimi habla demasiado. Cuando llegó, para instalarse definitivamente en un barrio del sur, no tardó en preguntar por Koushiro.

—No está.

—Eso ya lo veo. ¿No quiere verme?

—Ya no vive aquí.

—Oh —dijo Mimi cruzando sus piernas.

Hubo el silencio más largo que recuerdo entre nosotros. Hasta yo me incomodé.

Yamato abrió una cerveza. Pude oírlo.

Tras eso, Mimi comenzó a hablar sin parar. Habló de la ropa que se lleva en Estados Unidos, de la que se llevará el año que viene, de lo incómodos que son los asientos de avión, de lo cara que es la comida, de que la nata nunca debería juntarse con el chocolate y siempre con la fruta, de que su abuela seguía con una salud de hierro, pero que su padre necesitaba hacer deporte. Hasta nos contó acerca de sus profesores de instituto y de los problemas que tenía para entender biología, a pesar de que le encantaban los dibujos de esos libros. Algunos de mis amigos no tardaron en comenzar conversaciones por lo bajo entre ellos. Mimi paró de hablar solo para beber un poco de agua. Poco a poco los invitados fueron abandonando el salón de Mimi. Ella no había acabado de hablar, yo nunca supe interrumpir. Takeru me dio un golpe en el brazo, comunicándose conmigo de un modo secreto que seguimos perfeccionando cada día. Mimi reparó entonces en que solo estábamos los tres en casa.

—Ya, ¿tan pronto?

—Es tarde —explicó Takeru.

Quedó en llamarme para ir de compras. Al parecer, no podía permitir que siguiese llevando el mismo vestido que la última vez. No era de buena amiga.

Mimi sí cruza miradas con otras personas. A veces hasta cruza sonrisas, siempre mostrando los dos labios. O separando uno de otro. Mirarla no es como mirar a una fotografía, se trata más bien de una película con movimientos de cámara antiguos, pero llena de color.

Mencionó a Koushiro más de una vez.

—No hubiese funcionado. No me conocía realmente y yo a él tampoco. Es mejor así. Me gusta no pensar mucho las cosas. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo sería estar en pareja tantos siglos. No sé, es aburrido.

Más tarde añadió:

—El problema fue que todo ocurrió muy rápido. Como cuando se hace de noche. Me sentí muy sola por esto. No es que fuese muy rápido, pero fue menos rato del que quería. Necesitaba más tiempo, más con él. Nos gustaba ir a unos columpios oxidados, de esos que hacen ruido. O quizás solo me gustaba a mí, quién sabe. A veces pienso que solo podíamos funcionar de noche. De noche no, lo que viene un poco antes. Ese momento en el que sol se está poniendo y que dura tan poco tiempo.

Asentí y la abracé.

La verdad es que no sé si esto puede ser un ejemplo de algo o no. Pero en ese momento me acordé de Takeru y su insistencia en ver el lado positivo de las cosas y sonreí. Ella me miró extrañada, casi molesta. Le dije «él todavía piensa en ti». Lo tuve que repetir, solté una carcajada involuntaria, como si fuese algo estupendo lo que acababa de pasar, como si hubiese entendido un chiste muy absurdo. Y, por primera vez, Mimi se calló. Y caminamos en silencio, como caminaba con Koushiro, pero de un modo totalmente diferente. Como caminar de día y caminar de noche, por las mismas calles.


End file.
